Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for expanding and installing a ball seat in a casing of a well. The installed ball seat can sealably receive a ball to isolate a portion of the casing and enable fracturing of the well. Repeated installation of the ball seat of the present invention enables the fracturing of a formation in planned stages.
Background of the Related Art
Many mineral-bearing geologic formations can be hydraulically fractured to increase production rates and recovery of hydrocarbons residing in the formation. Staged fracturing is a process by which a plurality of intervals of a formation or well can be fractured in series, resulting in optimal production and recovery.
In conventional fracturing operations, plugging device such as, for example, a bridge plug can be set in the casing. The casing is perforated and the hydraulic pressure is increased to a level sufficient to fracture the adjacent geologic zone.
Conventional plugging device present unwanted costs and difficulties. If left in the casing during production, it may present a bore restriction that limits production or obstructs subsequent well operations. If the plugged device is removed from the well prior to production, it may require a service rig or a drilling rig to run a tool into the well on a tubular string to unseat, mill and/or remove the plugging device from the well. The removal of plugging device after fracturing greatly increases the cost of the operation.